This is the year
by spydergrrl
Summary: This year everything will turn out just as it's meant to. Mostly Bechloe Fluff.


_**Chloe's POV**_

_Mmmmm._... I moaned. "Aca-mazing," I added with a smile. "This breakfast is scrumptious." I was really enjoying the breakfast in front of me, huevos rancheros. It was never too late in the day to have breakfast. It surely eased my nerves quite a bit.

_Oops!_ I managed to drop a piece of egg on the table. In order to leave the area as clean as possible, I reached for a napkin. However, as I was about to pull it from the napkin holder I noticed it was in the shape of a treble. I am not much for superstition, but seeing this symbol on the day of the ICCA's where we, the Barden Bellas, were up against the Treblemaker's is definitely not a good sign.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Vicki spoke with annoyance evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't exactly hear what you just said..." I responded surprised by my girlfriend's tone.

"I said - We. Are. Over. Chloe," Vicki emphasized each word.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I was going to ask her to repeat what she said until the reality sank in.

"How? What's wrong?" Were the first words that fell from my lips. I instinctively reached out for her hands, only for her to pull away from me as if my touch would sting her.

"Look, I was going to wait until after the competition, but I just can't keep this charade up," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Charade!" I raised my voice at her. I stood up, placing both hands on the table, hovering over her._ How can she be so cold?_ I wondered.

"Lower your voice!" Vicki demanded, "This is not a place for a scene," she spoke lowering her voice, trying to hush me. I was embarrassing her. Everything I did embarrassed her. Yet, I still love her and her beautiful face.

"Vicki, please," I pleaded, sitting back down, trying to gain some control back in this situation. "Let's talk about this...you said you love me."

"I was caught up in the moment," she said dismissively. "Look, this is not the time or place for anymore of this discussion. Now come on, I'll take you back to the theater."

"Not the time or place..." I repeated what she said, perplexed by her actions. "But you chose to do it here, on my day, the day of the ICCA's. I don't believe this..." I said incredulously. I touched my cheek and felt the wet stain of tears. I was crying. Of course I was. The woman I had spent the better part of the year crushing on and finally managed to snag had told me barely a few of weeks ago that she loved me. I feel like an idiot. Who was this woman in front of me? How could I have been so blind? I refused to see the signs; the signs that Aubrey constantly had pointed out to me. How could I ever think that this heart breaker would settle down with me? I had become another flavor of the week in her repertoire. I couldn't hold it anymore and found myself sobbing at the reality. "How could you be so selfish?" I shouted at her amidst my tears.

"Chloe calm down," Vicki scolded but that was all I could take before grabbing my purse and running out the door. I didn't bother looking back.

After walking for a few hours, I made my way back to the theater, obviously missing rehearsals.

"Ugh," I said in aggravation kicking a nearby can. I still wasn't ready to go inside yet and see the girls, although based on the schedule, our set would be up soon. Sitting down on some nearby steps, I cradle my knees up and bury my face in them, losing myself in my thoughts and the silence of the back alley. I raise my head from my knees as I heard the sounds of grasshoppers playing rhythmically in the background. _Grasshoppers_, I mused, but I didn't think much of it at the time.

The back door opened abruptly and the janitor came out with garbage bags in tow. I took this chance to go inside the building. "Here goes nothing," I muttered as I made my way.

Walking down the hall I encountered a very heated Aubrey. She looked like a nervous wreck, although perfectly coifed.

"_Where have you been?"_ She demanded a response. She stood there, glaring at me, one hand on my shoulder and the other rubbing her stomach. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail and she was already wearing the Navy flight attendant outfit. Classic Bella. "Aca-Bitch has been is looking for you!" Aubrey continued, "We thought you bailed when you didn't show up to practice!"

In all honesty, I don't know where I've been. Mostly wandering about, crying in corners, plastering a fake smile on my face in attempts to compose myself. My unsteady expressions certainly drew in bewildered stares. With all that said, I had lost track of time and lost track of who I was.

"I'm sorry, I'll go change her I'll be right there," I assured. I really am an Idiot, I surmised. The team had been counting on me and I had been moping about dwelling in my broken heart. I must put on a brave face. As the saying goes _"The show must go on!" _I laughed at the thought.

Aubrey finally got a good look at me. "Oh my god what happened?" She asked as she realized my eyes were red and the remnants of tears were still lingering on my cheek. My puffy face also didn't help.

I used the hem of my shirt and cleaned my tears off.

"Vicki broke it off, but don't worry I'll be able to go on stage." I plastered a fake smile. To anyone but Aubrey, it would be an Oscar performance-winning grin. I swore Aubrey's face went a shade greener as I told her of Vicki's not so delicate let down. I grabbed Aubrey's hand and said, "It's ok, I'll be okay." I figured saying those words would not only reassure her, but will somehow offer me some comfort as well. Aubrey nodded and gave me a comforting hug. A hug I so desperately needed. I was glad she never uttered the words "_I told you so"_ at this moment. She would have been right.

I finally left to get ready, searching for our reserved dressing room, while giving Aubrey a chance to compose herself. She suffered from terrible anxieties.

"_Spider, Ladybug, Scorpion…Ah, Mosquito,"_ I had uttered all the names of the rooms until I finally found the right dressing one. "_Mosquito, what a horrible name,"_ I was left to wonder, as I got ready.

"Barden Bella's are up!" I heard a man knock on the door.

"Oh Shit!" I say outload, grabbing my scarf and rushing down the hall. I did an Olympic sprint to the stage area and met up with the Bellas. "Sorry I'm late!" I state as soon as I reach them. Only Aubrey smiles at my arrival.

I suddenly feel someone grabbing my arm and pulling me towards them. It was Alice and she really let me have it while she fixed the signature Barden Bella scarf.

"Chloe, look at you. You're a mess. You're unfocused. You're unreliable. And your breath smells like egg. Like, all the time." With a snap Alice called Aubrey forward. "I can't believe the Bellas are being passed on to you two slut bags after we graduate," Alice continued her tyrant tirade while I adjusted my scarf. My face was probably purple by how tight she tied it. "Just don't eff up your solo," Alice pointed at Aubrey.

"I won't disappoint you," Aubrey addressed Alice, hoping this reassured her. "My dad always says, _'if you're not here to win, then get the hell out of Kuwait',"_ she added.

There is one thing I know as a fact, after knowing Aubrey these past few years…It was never a good thing whenever she mentions her father. Either something bad just happened and as a result, she is deeply depressed, or something bad will definitely happen!

"Has your dad ever told you to shut up?" Alice sneered at her and turned around.

I glance back at Aubrey with a concerned look and she manages to mouth back "I'm fine."

All I know is that I feel like shit after that pep talk. I take a deep breath and let the air I was holding in. Simultaneously, I smell the breath I released. _Crap I do smell like eggs_, confirming Alice's statement.

At that moment, the Treblemakers finished their set and as they walk towards us uttering nonsense about being 'awesomely-horrible', we do our hands-in pitch wave and then head on stage.

Our performance was very brief. We encountered some technical difficulties to say the least. In fact, saying the performance was horrible would be an understatement. There were shrieks, some gagging, people running towards the nearest exit and bile. If I were to read that description anywhere else, I would definitely think it's a horror flick.

I ran into the nearest room, by the stage, dragging in Aubrey with me. She was lying on a couch now, taking sips of water, while I placed a wet towel on her forehead. It appears she was gaining her color back slowly. "I'm sorry," she kept muttering. In all honesty, I couldn't blame her for our loss of the championship. Alice was a bitch and she didn't make it easy for anyone. Thinking back on the events for the day, we never stood a chance.

We were not meant to win the ICCA this year, not with these girls. Not with an evil aca-captain at the helm, on a day that my girlfriend breaks up with me. Not when Aubrey throws up because of all this negativity and pressure. It wasn't written in the stars for us on this day. However, the thing about hitting an all-time low is that you can only go up from here, and tomorrow is a brand new day. Glancing up, I found myself smiling finally seeing the name of the room where Aubrey and I sought refuge from the Alice's wrath. _Grasshopper_…maybe our luck was about to turnaround. I guess believing in a little superstition might not hurt at all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me now what you think and if I should continue with this story.


End file.
